First Love
by Jorisho
Summary: Do you remember how you met your first love? Inuyasha retells the story of how he met his. Will they be together? Or will they be separated by circumstances and time?
1. Enounter

**FIRST LOVE**

_Chapter 1: Encounter_

_The idea of this story is based from the stories told by my friends and family. I thank you for your help in making this. For the readers, I hope you'll enjoy this. I do not own Inuyasha. If I have, o well…By the way, sorry for the ooc_

The first time for a guy to approach a girl in his life, be it pure admiration or a senseless dare, an ounce of energy will flow in you until a sudden urge of doing silly things to know her happens. Before you know it, everything happens in a flash, and when you think back, you wondered how on earth you managed to do or say something as retard.

Right now, I am in a similar situation. I observed her for two days and for some reasons unknown, something struck me, whispering in my mind that I have to know her. My eyes never left her. It seems like Cupid's arrows ricocheted towards me. She is petite and small, with long flawless hair. Her features are well defined - especially her eyes that captured my very soul in the first wink I caught from her. She is not like those drop-dead gorgeous models, but when she smiles and her two dimples creases into her cheeks deeply, nothing on earth is sweeter than her. Her charisma and the air that surrounds around her is angelic and when I am near her, too close for comfort, she smelled like a walking perfume.

If I want this piece of dream to turn into reality, then I have to know her. If it were something that I'm good at, it could have been possible in a wink of an eye, but I have never approached a girl before. What do you expect from someone who studied in almost all his life and never have a really close relationship with a girl, be it my mother or my sister. Female of similar age seems not to exist in my environment ever since I got traumatized due to their constant taunts.

Today is the last day of school, which means starting from tomorrow, two months worth of vacation will begin. Then, my chances of seeing her will be zero because she doesn't even stay near me; she stayed near my good friend, Miroku, in a private estate. Fate has enabled me to see her. For two days, I have been going to Miroku's house and I only have the chance to see her at the bus stop. So everything needs to be done today!

She is standing in front of me and my mind is virtually blank, thinking of a good way to start a decent conversation with her. Then, the bus appeared into sight and this set my pulse racing - I am losing time! The bus slowed down and gradually stopped. We both boarded it. I chose a seat near the back and sat down, watching her walk pass me and sit behind me. A wave of uneasiness washed over me as I could sense her gaze on my back. There was an emotional war waging inside me while I'm fighting against trying to walk over to introduce myself and in keeping myself rational. Finally our stop came and we got down. She walked at a quickened pace, thinking that I am stalking her. Every second is slipping pass me and beads of sweat broke out from my forehead. I can't let this final chance go by!

She went through the gate of the estate by now and my mind is in state of desperation. Watching her gradually moving towards her house is unimaginable. Come on Inuyasha you can do it! Or else, you're gonna lose this chance forever!

A surge of false strength filled my veins as I ran towards her. When I'm already in an arm's length from her, I delivered a light tap onto her shoulder. She turned around, as if expecting all that would happen and gave me a curious look.

"Hi, I was...was wondering if I...I...could get to know you and be your friend??"

All my energy is drained from me as I struggled to say this sentence. I blushed as I waited for any response. She smiled faintly and gosh, that nearly swept me off my feet. Five minutes went by and everything happened as smoothly as any successful mission. We exchanged numbers and I learned that she is half Japanese who came here to study. Her name is Kagome, a beautiful name. It's just like her, a beauty beyond words.

Then she said she had to leave and with a smile escaping from her lips, we parted. I looked back at her one final time, before running and yelling at the top of my voice that I made it. Did I mention knocking onto a lamppost and actually apologized to it?

It has been two months since I knew her and we always find time to contact each other. It seems like we are good friends now. Miroku told me to go after her, but my heart doesn't want to sacrifice this stable friendship for now. Maybe because I had never had a girlfriend before and always have this phobia of a relationship not lasting behind my head.

I came home quite late one night. I logged in to my YM and yes! She is there. Before I could catch my breath for running back home from the bus stop, she sent me a message.

_"What took you so long?"_  
_"I just came back from school, you?"_  
_"I waited for you to come online."_  
Waited for me? Sometimes girls can be so cute. Words like these seemed like healing words for a hard day. Miroku said that guys must be sweet talkers and romantic. Well, I'm none of the above. But I tried learning to be one.

_"Why, you miss me already? Hahahaha!"_  
I know the laughter was just to cover my embarrassment, but, it's one good attempt.  
_"Inuyasha, I'm not in the mood today."_  
_"Really, what happened?"_  
_"My best friend just broke up with her boyfriend today."_

Somehow, girls are very affected over things happening to their friends in matters like love. Guys would normally tell them to move on life or something. On the other hand, the girls would share their pain and sorrow with each other.

_"Well, it's getting common isn't it? Relationships are breaking up every now and then."_  
_"It's sad to see them break up after three long months."_  
Three months and you called that long? Maybe people involved will find it longer than it seemed to be. I am known in school for giving advices regarding personal relation problems. Maybe that's why I have another point of view? But when it comes to me, I don't know what to say.

_"If they were meant to be together, they will be together right? Sometimes not being together is a good thing. Couples not suited for each other which are forced to be together is a painful thing. Fate to me is like a legend; everyone talks about it, rant about it, thank God about it. But when it comes to relationships, I know nothing. I have never gotten myself a girlfriend."_

_"Then are we fated to know each other. Inuyasha?"_  
I always hated it whenever girls corner me with questions that neither yes nor no is the right answer. Just when I am stuck thinking about what to answer, my mom shouted  
while knocking at my door, demanding that I finish the food left for me.

_"Hey, I have go for now to eat supper. I'll answer you next time."_  
She didn't reply.  
_"Come on. Give me a smile ok? I'll treat you to a movie next time, promise."_  
_"Don't forget that promise. Ok then, see you tomorrow."_  
Well, it seemed that the treating trick always works. It means that I can make use of this excuse to catch a movie with her! I am such a fast learner.  
_"Ok! bye then."_  
The next thing I see is the 'DISCONNECT' word on my computer. Grinning from ear to ear, I skip my way to the kitchen.

Note: Oh well, that's the end of chapter 1. I'll try to update as soon as possible. For now, just leave reviews or comments so that I may improve on the next chapter. Thanks everyone!!!


	2. Conversations

**FIRST LOVE**

_Chapter 2: Conversations_

_Well, here's the chapter 2 people. I just taught of posting this up since I'm not sure if I can update soon enough , I hope you'll enjoy this. I do not own Inuyasha. If I have, o well…By the way, sorry for the ooc_

"_Inuyasha! You are finally here!"_  
I looked at the clock and it says 10 pm. No, I am not late, rather I am pretty early using YM entering our usual chat room_. "Inuyasha, my good friend tried to patch back with her bf today. But he ignored her."_

Well, guys of these days are not looking for a serious relationship. People have to get to know and go through more relationships before they could realize who the right one for them is. _"She cried you know. Poor thing. Then that guy said that he likes another girl."  
_

Why cry wasted tears over a relation that was never meant to be yours in the first place? Human, even though they are emotional creatures, after a period of time, everything will just be a memory of what had taken place.  
_"Yah I told her to move on with her life, but she loved him so much and she couldn't believe that he liked someone else. If I am her, I won't also know what the do."_

Don't know what to do? Make yourself happy instead of lingering in this sorrowful event? Sometimes I really wonder if women are that dumb? Or is it love that is making a woman a vulnerable creature? And what makes you think THAT it is love? Woman, in their first love, love their lovers, in others, they loved love.

"_Really?."  
_All woman loves romance. It is like salt and sugar in cooking.  
Without it, whatever relation will be bland.  
_"What about you Inuyasha?"_  
Me? How come the topic is about me now? I always avoid questions whenever it comes to me in revealing my inner self. It is like exposing yourself to danger through speaking. People, whom you least expected it, betray the trust you given to them and you will have to go through this series of utter disappointment and sadness. Ok I admit. I watch TOO much TV.

"_Me? What about me?"  
"What if something like that happens to you?"  
"Er. it won't. I don't even have a gf."  
"Why? Go get one?"  
"Why? Something wrong?"  
_Ok baby, this would be the catalysis to explode my innermost views again.

"_I don't want to get a gf for the SAKE of getting one. It's meaningless don't you think? Relationships nowadays are going nowhere because people just want to be in a relationship. They are afraid to be alone - they WANT someone to walk by them. Be it emotionally, sexually or physically. I don't mind being alone - I like it! Until  
maybe when the special one comes along, I will try my best to be with her, doing stuff together and most importantly, grow together."_

There was an unaccustomed silence after I typed that paragraph. My fingers speed through the keyboard and finally stopped at the last word. Oh $$! Have I just ruined my good impression? I discern its time to celebrate with Miroku about my first failure.

"_You are right Inuyasha."  
_Hooray!! I could see my happiness on the computer screen, signaling to my victory of words.  
_"I want to stay single, until the special one comes along too. ."_

Oh wait, how could cute girls like her possibly stay single? Guys will try all sorts of ways to get her and she would finally succumb to one. She is too cute to stay single. _"Well, I think that would be impossible. You're very cute you know. You will find it hard to be single."_

"_You made me blush. No, I am not cute."_  
She is such a poor liar. When you praise a girl pretty, they would tell you they look ugly. When you say that they look like toilet, she retaliates and bites back, saying you look the worst. Such is the mentality of a woman.

From a close defeated battle, I eventually emerged as the winner as I continue to chat with her for the next two hours. Somehow, during these periods of knowing her, I had never asked about the background of her family or sort, but we talked about everything else. I loved to chat with her as she is way too different from all the other girls - she is VERY naïve and this creates an impulse for me to protect her, to guide her along. She showed me the real innocence of a young lady, untainted and pure. I loved the way she is, naturally cute and THIS are the reasons that stopped me from wooing her - I can't take advantage of her innocence right?

"_Inuyasha, I have to go already. It's getting late."_  
_"I have to leave too. Oh yeah. It's almost 12 and my Cinderella has to leave. HAHAHAHA!"_

Why is it that I must laugh every time I attempt a MUSHY statement? A lousy cover for my embarrassment.  
"Inuyasha. you said the other time you wanna treat me movie right?"  
Ok, my hypnotic statement has hinted her! YEAH!  
_"Lets watch movie together tomorrow ok?"_  
_"Er…ok!"_

My mind was cheering and screaming in rejoice. All hail cupid for the golden opportunity!  
_"Ok. Inuyasha, you log off first, I don't want you to see me go."  
"Aww.ok I count to 3 and leave."  
_I can't believe I am doing this SILLY business.  
_"3.2.1.gone!"_

I couldn't get to sleep on that night, totally excited about tomorrow's event. Going out with a girl? I had never been out with one before! I prayed at my bedside sincerely that nothing will screw up on that day.

Note: It's kinda slow, right. Well, I'll try to speed up the development on the next chapters k. I just would like you to leave reviews or comments after reading. Thanks everyone!!!


	3. Date

**FIRST LOVE**

_Chapter 3: Date_

_Well, I came back earlier than expected. So, here is it guys!! Chapter 3!!! (woohoo). By the way, don't forget to review after reading ok! It would be a great help._

It was 8.40 pm and I was at Starbucks (20 minutes before appointment time), Plaza TM- the location we are supposed to meet. It is not polite to be late for a date for the first time anyway. Sipping my favorite ice blended mocha, I waited. I was daydreaming about today's soccer match I played and started pondering over life issues and soccer; Life is like soccer, you never know when you're gonna get hit by the ball in your face. What load of crap!

As I was trying to entertain myself to relieve some amount of tension in me, I sensed her presence - the smell, I can never forget. I looked up and saw her smiling and making her way towards me. She is simply stunning and like a critical hit, I was stoned watching her coming. White spaghetti straps top with jean skirts. Woah, I simply love girls wearing skirts. It makes them looke more. erm. more female.

"Sorry I am late."  
"Nah, its Ok. I am just early myself."  
"So what's the movie we're watching?."  
"It's ok, we will check it out later. Anyway, what matters most is who I am watching with, not the show."

She blushed and I nearly died saying that sentence. Hey. I am pro huh? HAHAHA! Smiling at my flippant words, I commented on how gorgeous she looked today. I guess it was just something to start conversation, but hey. I really meant what I said. She looked really shy and reply with a soft thanks. I bought another ice-blended mocha for her as she said she wanted the same.

We chatted for a while - Miroku told me to soften her up with the conversation as she will most likely be as tense as I am. Gradually, she gained comfort from my company and from chatting, it grew some laughter in it. Actually at times (lucky thing it wasn't frequent), I did not understand what she was saying. Her Japanese accent with a little tint of English that comes along with it was weird but comprehendible. Nevertheless, she looked so cute, especially when she smiled. At times, I have this burning urge to pinch her cheek.

After finishing our drinks, we made our way to the cinema, after we decide and made purchase for Shallow Hal. It was comedy show and Miroku said that comedies are good ways to remember a first date. At least she won't be crying while watching a sad movie and I had to cheer her up later, although horror show seemed like a whole lot better option to me. Hiak!

The movie is talking about Hal Larsen, the ultimate shallow guy. He judged woman by appearance and in the end he got hypnotized by this guy who made him see a woman by her character instead of physical beauty. Rosemary, the lead actress came into the picture and he fell in love with her, without realizing that she is not what he thinks she looked like.

The story is a mixture of hearts, laughs and emotions and at the end of the show, I could see watery tears rimming around Kagome's eyes. What the hell? Well, at the very least she understood the story, which was my first fear. We walked out of the cinema and out of the plaza, while I tried to reassure her that the world was still spinning and it was only a show.

"Inuyasha, do you think there are people like that?"  
"Sure. Of course. That is the real world."

"Why must guys like pretty girls?"  
I was momentarily taken aback by this sudden question. I asked myself and the answer that came up doesn't seem too good. "Because humans liked to see pretty things? I mean you would like to see good looking guys too right?"  
"But good-looking guys don't give me security. That's why I don't like good-looking guys."  
My heart screamed another point of victory; I am not good looking - I am decent looking, the second closest to handsome. Even though she never really answered my question, but I loved her reply.

"What about you Inuyasha? Do you like pretty girls too?"  
THIS KIND of question AGAIN? If I said yes, I will appear shallow. If I say no I am lying to myself. Gawd! I need the best of both answers.

"Me?"  
I was trying to buy time as she nodded her head almost immediately.  
"Well. I think I prefer…cute girls like..ummm..you!"  
My system was undergoing this contained stress and it is making me go nuts every time she throws questions like these to stumble me. She blushed and tapped my head lightly. Oh man, I think I am not gonna wash my hair today.

"Don't be silly."  
I know that sentence was just to cover her embarrassment, just like me laughing whenever I made mushy remarks. I decided to send her home by bus as I think this is the very least what a guy should do. We boarded the bus, the same bus 171 where we always take - we recognized the bus driver.

'Boy, not bad. You got to know her. Last time you both dunno each other right?"  
It was the bus driver and I nodded faintly in agreement with him and smiled my way through, while she giggled uncontrollably. We chose a seat at the far back and sat down  
"This driver is always very chatty, don't bother about him. I've always seen him talking to other passengers."  
She shaped a smile from her lips. Suddenly, she took the bus tickets I was holding.  
"Look away first!"  
I did as I was told and after five minutes she hold my waist and put her fist onto my hands. Am I in heaven?

"I have nothing to give you, so I made these two hearts myself. One for you, one for me."  
I looked at her origami made from bus tickets and wondered whether I should do something similar. I appreciated her effort though - I thanked her.

Finally her stop arrived and she had to alight. We got down and I insisted in sending her all the way till her block. "It's ok. It's not good if I am seen by my neighbors with a guy so late at night you know."

I nodded and finally relented. Well, every date has to part eventually right?  
I watched her fade into her estate and until I caught zero glimpse of her.

I am in LOVE with TODAY.


	4. Goodbye

**FIRST LOVE**

_Chapter 4: Goodbye_

_I don't know why, but somehow, these past few days, I think I have gotten an inspiration to continue to right this. Well, actually I have already finished the story. I just need a few more reviews so that I will have the motivation to post the last chapter up (oww the last chapter). So…JUST LEAVE A SIMPLE REVIEW OK!!! Hehehe _

For the next few months, we chatted everyday and each time I feel that I am slipping into this pit of angelic darkness called love. She told me she couldn't go out very often as her guardian is very strict - finally she is talking more about herself. Her parents are overseas working, leaving her all alone, which contribute to the reasons for her character. I know she longs for my company like I long for hers. We are like one in-separate-able pair of best friend. Whatever problems she has, she consulted me and I will be there to give my expertise advice. Maybe this is what true love is, someone to be there regardless of whether you two are together - someone to guide, shield and depend. Miroku, the women's men, said that I am wasting too much time on a single girl. I should have just pop the question and leave the thinking to her, after all life is too short to spend on one person. But the urge to reveal my feeling hasn't reached to such stage for desperation yet. Maybe next time I would, but when is the right time?

"Inuyasha, I have something to ask you."  
Oh no, not again?  
"What do you think of me?"  
Oh! Peer evaluating time! Even though I speak easily to myself, when it comes to expressing to HER…

"Cute? And you are a very good friend of mine."  
"That's all?"

What do you mean that's all? Oh dear, I have to say something that she wants to hear or I will forever be condemned in her eyes. Noooooooo...  
I decided to avoid the question using my avoidance tactics.

"There are a lot of things in my heart that I feel about you, but in this short span of time, I can't express it out. But regardless of what it is, I want to let you know that I treasure you a lot."

Phew, lucky thing I managed to come out with this marvelous sentence. It seemed that after the episode of knowing her, I am beginning to learn the trades of using words. I didn't know how to reply her smile and decide to leave it until she replies me with something else. Five minutes went by and I am starting to ponder whether I should reply anything.

"Inuyasha, can we meet for dinner tomorrow?"  
Another date! Yeah I screamed literally at my computer scream as she is able to go out once more, with me.  
"Sure! What about your guardian? She allowed you to go out?"  
"Yes, she allowed me to go out tomorrow."  
"Ok. We meet at McDonalds at Parklane ok?"  
"Ok I have to go offline now. Remember don't be so early ok? I'll feel bad if you have to wait for me."

I smiled at her consideration for me.

Before I could reply with anything, her nick has quit YM. Guess that I have to wait for tomorrow to see her again.

I arrived early as usual, this time about 15 minutes earlier, waiting for her outside the McDonalds patiently. Reckoning about her sudden wanting to meet me suggested motives, that's what TV dramas always show. Maybe she needed a large sum of money, borrow from me and then disappear into thin air. Hiak!!! The effect of TOO much TV. again.

As I was busy throwing impossible scenarios into the pictures to cease my tension, she stood in front of me. As I looked up, I noticed her face is getting fairer and whiter to the extent of being pale, but nevertheless, her sparkling eyes never loses its glow. Must be the effect of those skin whitening Japanese beauty products.

"Waited long?"  
"Only about 5 minutes."  
My first lie I made to her. But it was for a good cause.  
We went into Mc and sat near the window seats, where we could look out towards the roadside.

"What do you want, I'll buy for you."  
"Up to you."  
I went to buy for her and decide upon Mac Nuggets Meal as she is a small eater. Less than an instant, 2 packets of large fries, 2 large cokes and two boxes of 6-pieces nugget was on the tray as I carried them. Somehow, I noticed that she was looking at me with such mesmerizing effect that I nearly unbalanced myself  
"Inuyasha, why are you so good to me?"  
Good? What do you mean good? You mean you want me to trick you to bed and after that meet about for sessions like this? Thinking back, only guys would do that and being a good guy, I shall uphold my reputation.  
"What you mean?"  
"Before those days when you wanted to know me, I was actually getting a little irritated when you stalked me."  
"Oh really? I must have been like a pervert or something to you right?"

She giggled out of a sudden and I wondered what she meant.

"But then again, till now, I realized that you are different from the other guys that wanted to know me."

What? There are other idiots doing the same thing too? Oh well, I am NOT surprised, considering her lovable nature and attractiveness.  
"You are my best friend and I appreciated it. And it must be fated that we have known each other right?"

Fate again. Why must women always bring up that topic of fate every time when it comes to relation of any kind? I nodded my head a little. She seemed a little solemn today and I reckoned that if there is anything I could give in to her, I should give in. I tried to cheer her up a little as the topic she started was on the emotional side. I spoke some joke and she giggled a little as we continue to our meals. Sometimes I feel that she is the only person in the world that appreciates what I am doing - be it stupid, silly, cute, dumb or whatever! It is not much, but she always responded.

We finished our meals and were playing with our straws like little kids. As we had our little 'fighting', I looked into her eyes and her eyes seemed to tell me that she may have gone through a lot during these period. I don't know what the problem may be, but all my mind was telling me to do was to make her happy - simple and sincere.

"Can we go somewhere where I could see the sea?"  
We took a taxi down to Mirana Bay. Reaching there a short while, we got out and walked close to the shore where the waves roar in protest from the raging winds. The sky is densely clouded and the breeze is strong, but just nice enough for comfort. We sat down side by side and watched the wave's continual sweeping up the shore.

Suddenly she positioned and leaned herself on my back with her head facing up, looking at the nightly sky. I told myself never would I forget such day. The first intimate bodily contact I had with a girl is back to back, just like two hearts melted in one. We spoke nothing, just reveling in nature's enjoyment.

"The sky is beautiful right?"  
I looked at the sky and to me, it appeared as if it's going to rain soon. Then she stopped leaning on me, and looked into me. As if a soldier going for war, my gaze never left hers - I have decided not to avoid it. We studied each other's gaze for a moment and after what seemed like eternity, I could see a layer of wetness in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, would you remember me?"  
Actually I was wondering why she sobbed, but it seemed that maybe she wants to bring out something to tell me and I suspected it is nothing good. I nodded my head to her question and her gaze move onto the rough sea.

"Why? I will never forget you. Is there something wrong?"  
She kept quiet, rolling her vision between the sea and the sky before looking down...

"I…have to go back Japan." Like a prick on the bubbles, an internal implosion occurred within me. Don't tell me all the fantasy I am having is coming to an end? If this was a dream, I pray that I will never wake up from it. "I understand. Your parents are over there and they are worried about you."

Even though I am fighting inside, I had to put on a brave front. Well, she isn't my girlfriend or something; I can't demand her not to leave. Girls of her age need their parents to be with them more than friends.

"Will you come and visit me if I ask you to?"  
"Yes of course! I will! Can we still contact through YM?"  
I was hoping for a small miracle, it's nothing much, but at least I could still talk to her online.  
"I don't think I have a computer or internet connection at my house."  
The atmosphere is getting intense and to make the matters worst, I could feel a drop of water falling on my skin.

"Then, it's ok. We could chat on the phone whenever we can and I think we better leave now, it's going to rain."  
We both got up and walked hastily towards the road in trying to catch a cab, but halfway through, the merciless weather started pouring heavily. Even though I just had a shock from what she had just told me, in the present moment, in my mind, all I thought of is to shield her from the chilling rain as I didn't want her to fall sick. My hands formed a tiny, little barrier and covered her head. It is dumb and I don't understand why am I doing such an act - it won't block the rain from drenching her.

Then, I saw a coming taxi driving and I flagged it.  
"You are so silly Inuyasha."  
The next thing I knew, we were in the cab pretty drenched. I told the uncle to reduce the aircon to the lowest and put my arms around her shoulder, rubbing her arms to gain some heat. Gradually, for some reasons, she was in my embrace and I was stroking her soaked hair. Her eyes were kept closed and my fingers traveled to her cheeks. Pinching lightly to fulfill my long awaited-desire, she opened her eyes, like an awaken baby in the morning. My index finger teased her dimples a little as she felt tickled and ruffled her head in between my arms and chest All good things must come to an end - the cab reached her place and lucky thing, there was a shelter to her house. I told the uncle to wait for a while and got out of the cab with her.

"When are you leaving then?"  
"Tomorrow."  
Tomorrow? Did I just hear wrongly? What's the rush? Sometimes, reality is extremely cruel - heaven makes sport of men.  
"I supposed to tell you earlier, but I can't bear to."  
She is right. If she told me earlier, my feelings would be just like dying patients with the last stage of cancer - waiting for THAT day. It's terrible!

"Would you see me off?"  
In my heart, there is this robust urge of seeing her every second, but if I were to see her off, the scene would be unimaginable. My mind and soul won't be able to endure the parting scene.

"I think, we should just keep this the last meeting then."  
I actually managed to smile and keep this mask of mine, this brave front indestructible. It remained on my face emotionlessly and dead. "Well, perhaps it's better if we keep it this way. By the count of three, we both just walk off to our destination and never look back ok?"

She nodded and I could see her tears closed to spilling out.  
"3.2.1."

Note: REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!! THANKS!!!


End file.
